List of MCA Records artists
The following is a list of artists who have had recordings with MCA Records. For MCA Records' country music artists, see List of MCA Nashville artists. As MCA reissued recordings previously released on other labels, only artists whose recordings were first issued on the MCA label are listed here. 0-9 *1:43 (MCA Music Philippines) A *A Music Theory (MCA Music Philippines) http://www.myxph.com/features/5451/a-music-theory-ready-to-make-a-name-in-the-opm-scene/ *Adam Ant *Afternoon Delights *Johnny Alegre (MCA Music Philippines) *All About Eve (MCA UK; Ultraviolet only) *Allure *The Angels / Angel City *Aqua *A*Teens *Autograph (Russian band) *Avant (Magic Johnson Music/MCA) *Axe B *Bang Tango *Bell Biv DeVoe *Regina Belle *Beijing Spring *Birtha (from ABC/Dunhill) *Blackalicious (Quannum Projects/MCA) *Black Grape *Bobby "Blue" Bland (from ABC) *The Blessing *Mary J. Blige (Uptown/MCA) *Blink-182 *Blue Tears *Body *Boston *The Bottles *Boulevard *Box Car Racer *Boys Club *Bobby Brown *Breakfast Club *Budgie *Jimmy Buffett (from ABC) *Cindy Bullens (1989 album) C *The Call *Cambio (MCA Music Philippines) *Camel *The Cardigans (US and Canada) *Belinda Carlisle (US and Canada) *Tony Carey *Larry Carlton *Kim Carnes *Oliver Cheatham *Cher (from Kapp) *Chicosci (MCA Music Philippines) *The Clarks *Cold Sweat *Colosseum II *Common *Alice Cooper *Bernadette Cooper *Bill Cosby *Cowboy Mouth *Crimson Glory (MCA/Roadrunner) *The Crusaders (from Blue Thumb) *The Cuff Links (outside North America) *Cosmic Slop Shop D *Darren Espanto (MCA Music Philippines) *Darwins Waiting Room *The Dawn (MCA Music Philippines) *Destination (Butterfly) *Dog House *Donna De Lory *Lyndsey de Paul *Kiki Dee (Rocket/MCA) (US/Canada) *Diamond Head *Neil Diamond (from Uni) *Joe Dolce *DoubleDrive *Ronnie Dove *Dream Theater (Mechanic/MCA) *Dianne Elise (MCA Music Philippines) *The Damned E *E.Y.C. *Miguel Escueta (MCA Music Philippines) *Elha Mae Nympha (MCA Music Philippines) *Sheena Easton *Eric B. & Rakim *E 40 F *Harold Faltermeyer *Familiar 48 *Fela Kuti *Fenix TX (Drive-Thru/MCA) *Femme Fatale *Finch (Drive-Thru/MCA) *Fine Young Cannibals (IRS/MCA, US and Canada) *Fist *The Fixx *The Floaters (from ABC) *Flotsam and Jetsam *Glenn Frey *Frou Frou *Pops Fernandez (MCA Music Philippines) G *Barry Gibb (US) *Giuffria *Genesis (US/Canada) *Geordie (US/Canada) *Roland Gift *GP Wu *Gregory Gray *Mick Greenwood *Guy (Uptown/MCA) *Guy Mann-Dude *GZA (Wu-Tang/MCA) H *H2O *Aaron Hall (Silas/MCA) *Damion Hall (Silas/MCA) *Anthony Hamilton (Uptown/MCA) *Hardline *Headpins *Heavy D. & The Boyz (Uptown/MCA) *Carly Hennessey *Rupert Holmes (from Infinity) *The Hooters *James Horner *Grayson Hugh I *II D Extreme (Gasoline Alley/MCA) *Immature *Indecent Obsession *Iron Butterfly *Donnie Iris J *J Dilla *Jetboy *The Jets *The Jimi Hendrix Experience *Jodeci (Uptown/MCA) *Elton John (US and Canada only, from Uni) *Holly Johnson *Steve Jones *JK Labajo (MCA Music Philippines) *Julianne (MCA Music Philippines) *July For Kings *Jump in the Water *Jersey Ave. K *K-Ci & JoJo *Bert Kaempfert (US and Canada only, from Decca) *Kansas *Kardinal Offishall *Keel (MCA/Gold Mountain) *Joan Kennedy (Canada only) *Nik Kershaw *Kid Brother *Kill For Thrills *B.B. King (from ABC) *Klymaxx *Gladys Knight *Krokus *Femi Kuti L *Patti LaBelle *Law and Order *Joey Lawrence (Impact/MCA) (US/Canada) *Leapy Lee (outside North America) *Barrington Levy *Lillian Axe *London *The Look *Loose Ends (Virgin/MCA) *Loretta Lynn (MCA Nashville) *Lord Tracy (MCA/Uni Records) *Love Club (MCA/Popular Metaphysics) *Lynyrd Skynyrd M *M (outside the US and Canada) *The Mamas & The Papas *Barbara Mandrell (MCA Nashville) *Manitoba's Wild Kingdom (MCA/Popular Metaphysics) *Jimmy Martin *Jason McCoy (Canada only) *Meat Loaf (US and Canada only) *Glenn Medeiros *Men Without Hats (Backstreet/MCA) (US) *Michael Learns To Rock (Impact Music, 1991) *Midtown (Drive-Thru/MCA) *Stephanie Mills *Dannii Minogue *Mint Royale (US only) *Bill Monroe *Chanté Moore (Silas/MCA) *Gary Moore (outside the US and Canada) *Alanis Morissette (Canada only) *Steve Morse *Moulin Rouge (ABC) *Musical Youth *Monique *Mystikal N *New Edition *New Found Glory (Drive-Thru/MCA) *New Radicals *The New Style, would later change their name to Naughty by Nature after leaving MCA *Olivia Newton-John (US and Canada only, from Uni) *Martin Nievera (MCA Music Philippines, now moved to PolyEast Records) *Night Ranger *The Nixons *Nonpoint O *Oingo Boingo *The Osborne Brothers *Osibisa *The Outfield P *Parental Advisory (Savvy/MCA) *Passionate Friends *Rahsaan Patterson *Pebbles *Perfect Crime (band) *The Joe Perry Project *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers (Backstreet/MCA, from ABC) *Pitchshifter *Poco (from ABC) *Richard Poon (MCA Music Philippines) *Jesse Powell (Silas/MCA) *Pretty Boy Floyd *Puya Q *Quartz R *Raffi (Raffi on Broadway) *Rare Bird (ABC/Command/Probe, US only) *Raven-Symoné *Ready for the World *Helen Reddy *Riff Regan *Cliff Richard (Rocket/MCA, US only) *Kane Roberts *The Roots *Rebekah Ryan S *Sabrina (MCA Music Philippines) *Buffy Sainte-Marie *Santa Cruz *Telly Savalas *Neil Sedaka (Rocket/MCA) *Semisonic *Charlie Sexton *Shaggy *Shai *Cybill Shepherd |title=allmusic (((Cybill Does It...To Cole Porter)))|author=Allmusic|accessdate=18 December 2009}} *Shy (Shy England in U.S.) *Side A (MCA Music Philippines) *Something Corporate (Drive-Thru/MCA) *Soul for Real *Sound Barrier *SouthFM *Spinal Tap *SpeedBall Baby (Fort Apache/MCA) *Spread Eagle *Spyro Gyra *Stackridge (from Decca) *Brenda K. Starr *Steelheart *Steely Dan (from ABC) *Stone Fury *Sublime (Gasoline Alley/MCA) *Sweet F.A. T *Talib Kweli (Rawkus/MCA) *Tangerine Dream *Tanya Markova (MCA Music Philippines) *Andy Taylor *Kari Taylor *Phil Thornalley *Tiffany *The Tragically Hip *Ralph Tresvant *Triumph *Trixter (Mechanic/MCA) *Tanya Tucker *Twisted Method *Conway Twitty *Tygers of Pan Tang *Tim Stines U * Tracey Ullman (Stiff/MCA) (US/Canada) V *Voices *Voivod W *Walk the Moon *Jody Watley *Water *What Is This? *The Who (US and Canada only, from Decca) *Kim Wilde *Will and the Kill *John Williams *Jackie Wilson (outside North America) *Vickie Winans *Windjammer *Wire Train *Wishbone Ash (from Decca) *World Entertainment War (MCA/Popular Metaphysics) *Kitty Wells (from Decca) X Y *Young Black Teenagers Oath References MCA Category:MCA Records artists